


Coffee

by Moonlightkitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Oneshot, Rey is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightkitten/pseuds/Moonlightkitten
Summary: “We agreed that if you hadn’t woken up by the time I had finished dinner, I could wake you,” he muttered sullenly. “It’s not my bloody fault that you’re in a different time zone- I’ve been here for hours. The stupid force bond activated around two a.m. your time.”“Well,” she replied, just to be contrary, “I’m not leaving this room, much less negotiating peace talks with you, until I’ve dressed and had coffee.”





	Coffee

He loomed over her, not menacing, but gentle, running his beautiful fingers through the loose strands of hair that danced around her face. Almost involuntarily, she let her eyes fall shut, trusting him completely. She felt his breath ghost across her lips, hesitant at first, and then…  
“REY!”   
Her eyes flew open and she shot up, her blankets falling to a heap on the floor.   
“Dammit Ben, I’m awake!” she hissed, pulling her hair out of her eyes. “You could be more gentle about it next time.”   
“We agreed that if you hadn’t woken up by the time I had finished dinner, I could wake you,” he muttered sullenly. “It’s not my bloody fault that you’re in a different time zone- I’ve been here for hours. The stupid force bond activated around two a.m. your time.”   
“Well,” she replied, just to be contrary, “I’m not leaving this room, much less negotiating peace talks with you, until I’ve dressed and had coffee.”   
“Already made some. You’re too predictable.”   
“Fine,” she huffed.   
They sat at opposite ends of the table, not speaking, as Rey took a tentative sip of the roast he had brewed for her. She made a face.   
“This is a light roast. You know I like my coffee dark.”   
“Just like your men,” Ben replied, smirking.   
She threw a pillow at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
